The Subconscious Death of Neji Hyuuga
by yf-Limbo
Summary: "Hinata-sama, for my sake and yours, I hope you're lying."  Unfortunately, the growing blush on her cheeks told otherwise.


Neji walked promptly up to her door upon being called. Now, this wasn't a particularly common event, so the young man kept alert and on his guard, just in case.

He hesitating only for a moment before delivering a short, quick knock to notify her that he was, in fact, about to enter.

What greeted him wasn't too out of the ordinary, just his cousin sitting on the edge of her bed. He had to suppress a sigh of relief, knowing that if he had walked in on his dead or dying cousin. Hiashi would have had his head.

"You requested my presence, Hinata-sama?"

"U-um, yes, b-but you might want to sit down"

Neji ignored her and remained standing, arms now crossed to show his annoyance. He did had a reputation to keep after all.

"Well?" he asked impatiently

"Neji... I think I'm pregnant"

"..."

He could have dealt with missing limbs, severed muscle- hell, he could have dealt with her eyes being gouged out, but this...this, was beyond even his capabilities. All his years of ninja training had left him grossly unprepared for this moment.

"W-well?" she asked him tentatively.

Neji continued staring.

And so he stared, really, for lack of anything else to do.

Seeing his cousin rise, and wrap her arms around her abdomen protectively set some thing off in him.

Panic, maybe, to put it lightly. All he knew was that if Hiashi found out... well, he'd rather not go there.

"Byakugan!"

Yup, there, settled right inside of her was his death sentence. She wasn't lying, and it definitely wasn't April 1st.

Walking over to her chair and collapsing onto it, Neji closed his eyes in deep thought.

He could always go rogue...except that damn cursed seal.

"Have you told anyone else?" he asked, opening one eye just a sliver

She shook her head no while looking down.

Okay, so no one knew. But if Hiashi fou-

_If._

His eyes opened as the simple conclusion dawned on him.

"Get rid of it"

It was simple, perfect. No one would know, no one would find out, and they could all pretend this never happened.

"No!" the ferocity of her response actually startled him. He had never seen this much defiance in her eyes, nor had he seen her so sure of herself. Figures she would get self-confidence at a time like this.

"What is your plan then?"

"I-I, w-well, that's why I called you here. I wa-"

"Who's is it?" he interrupted. In his haze, he had completely forgotten who was the newest edition to his personal bingo-book.

"Well?" he questioned

Instantly, a blush came to her cheeks and she began sputtering uncontrollably.

"Whose. Is. It?" he repeated, except injecting venom into each of his words.

"W-well, that's t-the problem...I d-don't exactly know" she finally managed to choke out.

Well, that was unexpected. Neji actually almost considered maybe gasping aloud, all thoughts of his reputation long forgotten.

First, the fact that his _cousin- _the same one he had fought against in the Chunnin exams only a few years ago- was in this situation was completely unbelievable, but now this?

"Hinata-sama, for my sake and yours, I hope you're lying."

Unfortunately, the growing blush on her cheeks told otherwise.

"Whose"

"U-um"

"Whose"

"P-please, Neji, I-"

"Whose"

"W-well, it could be Kiba-kun's or Shino-kun's"

Reaching back into his holster and extracting a kunai, Neji all but leap out the window before he heard his cousin continue on.

"...Or Shikamaru-kun's or..."

Neji actually swayed on the spot. And, after righting himself, turned to face her.

He openly stared at her, wide eyed and shocked, his cool demeanor gone with his chances of survival.

"...oh!" she continued on, thinking deeply "there was that one time with Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei..."

When she actually started using both hands to count off the names, Neji seriously started to question how long his sanity would last him.

"...o-or when Lee-kun... a-and that time when Chouji-kun... after Iruka-sensei had..."

He may have missed parts of her speech, but heard enough to decide upon the murder of every male in Konoha.

"...Gaara-kun w-with the..."

Okay, make that every male everywhere.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that a certain Hyuuga had stopped talking.

"Hinata-sama?" he asked wearily "Please tell me that's all."

"W-well, no..." she stammered, the blush on her cheeks igniting to dangerous levels "B-but only m-males can c-cause pregnancy"

Bolting upright and gasping for breath, Neji Hyuuga quickly surveyed the area. Still his room. He wiped the cold sweat from his face and pushed back his plastered hair. When deep breaths wouldn't suffice, the young Hyuuga decided upon another sort of action. Though it was strictly forbidden from anyone in the branch house, Neji activated his Byakugan within the family compound. There, in the main part of the household, his younger cousin was fast asleep. And, as he breathed a sigh of relief, noticed that she was completely and utterly empty on the inside.

With this settled, the young Hyuuga congratulated himself on handling the situation so well and promptly fell back asleep- but not before securing the lock on his cousin's door and windows...just in case.


End file.
